*Pony's Creed: Chapter 17; Death to Cannibals
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 17 Death to Cannibals ... Malachi:" What in Luna's name just happened!?" Mason:" What you just saw, was the power given to an earth pony by the alicorn amulet. The alicorn amulet is one of the many pieces of equin." Octavia:" Wait, you mean like the apple of equin? That wasn't the only one?" Mason:" No. There are many more where it came from, and Key Note has always been interested in the apple." Octavia:" Please, I must return to my guild at once." Mason:" Very well. May the princesses of day and night guide you." ... Back in Ponyville, Octavia and her assassins found themselves in the middle of an entire onslaught between the Ponyville templars, the crows, and the assassins. The Jacks gang were fighting alongside the assassins. Ponyville civilians were running in a panick. A few templars were blocking there way, and they were forced to pull out their swords to fight. The clash was brutal, and sadly some assassins were killed. Some civilians were caught in the crossfire, and also killed. Minuette:" Octavia, go! We'll hold them off! You go save Fluttershy!" Octavia:" Understood! Try not to die." Ulysses:" We cannot promise anything, but know that if we die, we die fighting with honor. Go Mistress." Terra:" We got your back, Tavi!" Golden:" Hey! Don't forget to punch Key Note in the face for me, with your blade!" Hunter:" Always remember, we are at your back!" Octavia:" Thank you." Octavia runs right passed all of the templars and assassins, and straight to Fluttershy's cottage. Blaze was there, about to enter, when Octavia drew her sword. Blaze blocked her, and looked into Octavia's eyes. Blaze:" Octavia! Please! This isn't what it looks like!" Octavia:" Than what is it!?" Blaze:" Look, I'm no longer a crow, okay! I'm here for Key Note!" Octavia:" Funny, I'm here for that swine as well." Octavia put away her sword, and so did Blaze. Blaze:" Octavia, please listen. I did not want to hurt you all those years, please let me explain." Octavia:" We have a bigger problem. Fluttershy may be in danger. We need to hurry." Blaze:" R-right." Advancing into the guild, they saw that the every assassin inside the guild was currently unconscious. Fluttershy was being held hostage inside a red, glowing bubble while Discord himself was attacking Key Note. Discord:" WHY YOU-- YOU LET FLUTTERSHY GO THIS INSTANT!!!" Key:" Now why would a powerful being, such as yourself, care about a mere mortal like her?" Discord:" YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP!!!" Key:" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You think I care about that!? Besides, you are one to talk." Discord:" Well at least when I was bad, I never KILLED anypony!" Discord blasted Key Note with his chaos magic, but Key Note was unscathed due to his sheild. Key:" It's no use. The alicorn amulet defies chaos magic. Nothing you do can stop me." Octavia:" Key Note, stop! Listen to me!" Key:" Ah, my dear daughter... no, the time for talking is over. You should have talked to me when you had the chance. At least Veronica took more effort in speaking to me than you did." Octavia:" And you manipulated Vinyl. There is no punishment high enough that I can think of, that suits you!" Key:" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look. You can't stop me. Period. The only one who can remove the amulet, is the one whom wears it. Your tiny Ponyville will soon be mine, and later, all of Equestria!" Octavia:" N-no..." Periwinkle:" I have an idea. Lure him to the old guild." Octavia:" What?" Periwinkle:" Trust me." Key:" Are you talkng to yourself? Pathetic." Octavia:" I was just thinking. You and I should settle this where you and I first met and clashed swords." Key:" Oh, and what significance would it be to fight in that old guild, than to die here, and now?" Octavia:" If I were to die, I would want die in the most commemorative place I could think of. Let Fluttershy go, and you and I will settle things alone." Key:" Haha! Hahaha! This is too precious! You are practically giving your own life away! I am a god! However, who am I to turn down a last request. Fine, your friends will be unharmed, for now." Fluttershy was released from the small red orb she was trapped in, and Key Note poofed away. Discord:" Fluttershy, are you alright!?" Fluttershy:" I-I'm... fine." Blaze:" You can't seriously be thinking of taking him on alone!" Octavia:" Since when do you care?" Blaze:" O-octavia... I've always cared... I told you. I never walked out on you willingly. I was forced into marrying Jesse." Octavia:" Oh really? You expect me to believe that?" Blaze:" Listen! My father is the leader of the crows. I am the first born daughter of him. It was tradition that the first born daughter of the crows leader was to marry the first born son of the Canterlot templar lord in order to keep the piece between two factions. I was afraid of my father, and because of that, I gave into my fear, and did whatever he told me to. I never loved Jesse, and he never loved me. We were just forced together to keep the peace between the crows and the templars. And now that I'm no longer a crow, that peace will soon be disrupted. I love you, and nopony else, Octavia." Octavia:" I... I hadn't realized..." Blaze:" I would have told you sooner, but I didn't think you believe me, or you just wouldn't care. Nopony I loved ever cared for me." Blaze's tears were sincere. Octavia:" Blaze... I care for you. But know that I could never love you that way ever again. But if you could settle with us being close friends again, than I can forgive you for what you have done in the past." Blaze wiped her tears. Blaze:" Th-thank you, Octavia. Please, let me help you. I can't let you take on Key Note alone." Octavia:" Alright." Discord:" I would help you, but... like he said, that amulet defies all of my magic. I would be utterly useless against him." Octavia:" We need you to stay here and potect Fluttershy anyways. C'mon Blaze, let's go." Blaze:" Right behind you." Before they left, Octavia grabbed two phoenix feathers. ... Ten years ago... Blaze's father:" Preposterous! There is no way my daughter is a filly fooler!" Blaze:" Well I love her! She makes me happy, dad!" Blaze's father:" You do not even know what love is. You are under my roof, and as long as you are under my roof, you do as I say!" Blaze:" But I don't love him. Why am I supposed to marry somepony I don't even show affection for? Or for that matter, who doesn't even show affection for me?" Blaze's father:" At least he is a boy who knows his place. What about you?" Blaze:" There is no way I'm going to marry him." Blaze's father:" If you do not, than are no longer a part of this family. Choose." Blaze:" Wh-what? You... you can't do that to me..." Blaze's father:" As long as you are my daughter, I will not allow you to go off with some filly! Now do as I say!" Blaze:" Y-yes... father." ... Present day... They arrived at the old assassins guild. It was still as old and dusty as the last time Octavia entered this place. Octavia:" Exactly what is your plan, Periwinkle?" Blaze:" Who?" Periwinkle jumped out Octavia's body. Blaze nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the ghost pony. Periwinkle:" Relax you big baby. Now, as for my plan, The only one who can remove the amulet from his body is himself. So if I were to take over his body, I can make him take off the amulet." Octavia:" That's genius!" Periwinkle:" Only... one problem." Blaze:" Ugh... why is there always a catch?" Periwinkle:" I can't take over his body completely unless he is either willing, or unless he is exausted. Remember how I first, I tried to exhaust you by frightening you, but then you gave me your body willingly?" Octavia:" Mmhmm." Blaze:" Wait a minute, exactly how long has she been living inside of you?" Periwinkle:" Would you be quiet!?" Blaze:" Sheesh." Periwinkle:" I need you to exhaust him as much as possible." Octavia:" Alright then. Blaze, c'mon." Periwinkle went back into Octavia's body. They went in further to see Key Note in the main hall. Key:" So, you've finally arrived. I was beginning to think you had grown scared." Octavia:" Come at me with your blade, Key Note! I will take your life!" Key:" Hahahahaha!!! Such bog words coming from a small earth pony! You know, I've always appreciated unicorns better, but even they have their flaws! This entire world will be cleansed by my hooves!!!" Key Note ran at Octavia on two legs, a sword in his forehooves. He and Octavia clashed. Blaze bucked him in the face, and Octavia was able slash at him. Key retaliated with another slash at blaze, almost hitting her horn. Blaze pulled out her sword, and her horn began to glow. As her horn glowed, her greatsword began to light on fire. She swung hard at Key's own sword, causing him to drop it, and then hitting him in the face with her flamming blade. Octavia ran at him, extracting both her hidden blades, and stabbing his throat with both. His scream matched no other. It would rival even the voices of the sirens themselves. Periwinkle transfered herself to Key Note's body. He showed no resistance as Periwinkle used his own hooves to grab the amulet off of him. As soon as Periwinkle went back into Octavia's body, both Octavia and Blaze stabbed Key Note, ending his life for good. ... Key:" No... nonono... this can't happen... there is so much cleansing to be done..." Octavia:" I am sorry, Key Note. But you chose your side." Key:" You don't understand... There is to much at stake." Blaze:" You have been judged for your crimes, Key Note." Key:" Oh? And what about you?" Blaze:" I will be judged in time. But for now, I have been given a chance to redeem myself. A chance I can't say you will ever get again." Key:" I... I cannot..." Octavia:" Shh... rest in peace." Key Note finally drew his last breathe. Octavia gave one of the feathers she took to Blaze, and they both marked them with Key Note's crimson fluid. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)